Orraki
Orraki was a member of the Brotherhood Of Makuta and the leader of his team. He was also the creator of the spell that put Mata Nui in his sleep. He was referred to as The Merchant Of Blood and The Bringer Of Death as he had killed millions from the northern continent with Makuta Tazzuk. Biography Orraki wasn't very interested in making Rahi, instead he made spells, weapons and all sorts of high-tech. Cold and harsh, Orraki expected his people on Destrel to respect him and fear him. Those who did not obey were dissolved away with his Kanohi Hauka, the mask of Poisonous shielding. After finding out that Teridax was going to betray Mata Nui and Miserix, Orraki agreed and created a spell to put Mata Nui in eternal slumber. After Mata Nui's fall, Orraki had encountered a Toa of Light named Avokann. While fighting Avokann, a tremor knocked Avokann off his feet and fell into an Antidermis chamber. From that point, Orraki thought that he was gone for good. The Final Battle Orraki did not join his brothers and sister to Vendra Nui because he was told by Teridax that he should create another spell to seal Mata Nui's mind in the Mask of Life. Epilouge Orraki had asked Teridax to give him some of the great spirits power as payment, but Teridax refused and knocked Orraki into the island of Daxia. After being unconscious, Orraki saw Hewkna, another Makuta searching for any survivors from the destroyed island. Orraki demanded to know what was going on on Daxia, But a white light had teleported Hewkna into the unknown. Later he had encountered the leader of the Rahula, Zyrahk, who had just been awakened along with his other brothers and sister from the mask of life hurling towards Vendra Nui. Zyrahk asked him to join him and that he would get whatever power he wants and his revenge on Teridax. Orraki agreed and was sent to go as a TSBOD bandit for the time being. Orraki had saw a being in the secret base a being he never wanted to see again, Avokann. Reign of Darkness Orraki had called up a meeting for all of the remaining Makuta to join the Armada of Shadows. by far the nastiest of the Makuta were Electraz, Razann, Harahk, Darkrah, and Skullrax. They had agreed and had begun recruiting new allies to build up an army for the Armada Of Shadows against the Alliance Of Freedom in the search for Axiata. Weapons and tools Kanohi Hauka, the mask of poisonous sheilding, shadow spheres, Body mounted energy canon, claws, and a shadow axe. Abilities and traits Orraki was Harsh and cruel and knew the best way of being honored was to let his enemies suffer. He was also a mastermind in spells and sorcery and sometimes used his spells combined with his mask power, poisoning his enemies minds, erasing their memories, everything. He had full control over all of the elements. Like all Makuta, he can shapeshift, but he can read their minds so he can change into their worst nightmares. Category:Makuta